choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aprilzella/My Favorite Ships NOT Concerning MC
Here are my top ten ships not concerning MC. And just to be clear, I’m considering “MC” as the character you customize, so in cases like LoveHacks where you can play as many characters, I will include the ones not related to the ones we customize (Dani). However, in RoE, because of the fact that the 4 siblings are played almost equally, I will not include ships for them either. In the case of TC & TF, I consider Kenna and Dom to be MCs so ships with them will not be included. (Same with Most Wanted’s Dave and Sam). Now, without further ado, here they are (in no particular order because I couldn’t choose!) SPOILERS AHEAD * Zahra + Craig: Okay, these two are the classic “I don’t really love you” *proceeds to kiss in a corner* ship. I mean, they have SO MUCH CHEMISTRY it’s not even funny. And though we never see them get married in the handfasting ceremony, it’s obvious they both still love each other. Honestly, throughout the series, I was rooting for them ALL THE WAY! * Grace + Aleister: As I played ES Book 1, it was so hilarious to see how flustered Aleister got whenever he was near her. I mean, Grace is the only one Aleister cares about, and if we’re being honest here, Grace never really got much love either, so I’m glad she finds it in Aleister. I mean... I don’t get what she sees in him, but it’s really awesome to see that they bring out the best in each other. (Even with a few bumps along the road... hehe...) * Jake + Sean: Even though I had MC marry Jake, I still cannot deny that these two have extreme chemistry! I mean, c’mon, in that alternate universe, they were TOTALLY dating. Though I love MC with Jake, I also really wanted this to happen, and was debating abandoning Jake for Quinn for the possibility that these two could become a thing! * Diego + Varynn: I am so glad that Diego came out of his shell and found love, especially with Varynn! These two were literally made for each other, because though their personalities are very different, they both have the same goals, to have good friends and be accepted. Even before it was confirmed that they were dating, I absolutely loved the romantic banter between the two of them and shipped them from the very beginning (well not the VERY beginning because Varynn tried to kill him but still...)! So glad this worked out! * Cole + Amir: This ship was worth spending diamonds on! I mean, LoveHacks is a kinda bland book, but all scenes with these two made it just a little less boring. Tbh, as soon as Cole said that he was meeting up with his “arch enemy” or whatever he said, I knew I wanted these two together, and guess what, my wish was granted! I only wish there were more scenes with these two! Brooke got her wedding, what about poor Cole? * Andy + Tom: Honestly, as I was playing It Lives, I thought that these two were a couple, which is why I was beyond surprised when MC had the ability to ask Andy to prom. These two care so much about each other and by the end of the but I was like “Andy you better not die or Tom would be heartbroken!”. Even though this ship never sailed, it was great while it lasted. * Poppy + Dax: Tbh, I liked this relationship better than any of the MC ones. These guys were so cute together and it was great seeing their storyline pan out, from the ups to the downs to them FINALLY kissing at the end (seriously, what took them so long?!) Definitely the highlight ship of Hero (at least in my opinion). * Cousin + Chaz: I loved the fact that Cousin got someone who truly cared for her, because honestly, after all the terrible stuff she had been through with her mom’s lack of love, she completely deserved it. Now, I wouldn’t have chosen Chaz to be that person, but you know what, who cares? They are a happy couple and I’m glad Cousin got her happy ending. * Autumn + Julian: As an OG High School Story player, I shipped these two right from the start, so when I found out that she ended up with Wes instead of Julian, I was mad! Luckily, when the option came to spend diamonds to get Autumn back with Julian, I happily took it. They are the original Pixelberry couple spanning way before Choices, and I’m so glad they got their moment, even if it was only for a second. * Maria + Michael: Seeing as I chose Aiden as my LI, this left these two single and ready to mingle. In book two when it seemed like they were having romantic banter, I chose every choice that would make them blush, but yet, no cigar! I want them to be together soooo bad, but it seems like this isn’t going to happen! A girl can dream though.... So yeah, those are my top 10 picks! Jeez it was hard to narrow it down to ten, because as soon as I wrote one down I thought of like two more that I loved just as much! I have no idea why I put so many from ES but I guess that means the romance was on point! Do you have a favorite? Tell me in the comments (I will most likely agree with you!) Category:Blog posts